


Dating Rules Revealed

by wicciangirl



Series: Dating Rules [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Betryal, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wicciangirl/pseuds/wicciangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt confronts New Directions after finding out about the dating rulebook they sent to Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Rules Revealed

Blaine nervously played with the coaster on the table, hating what he was being forced to do but he couldn’t think of another course of action he could take. He cared about Kurt, truly he did and thought that he could so easily fall in love with the teen, he was halfway there already. Despite his feelings for Kurt, Blaine knew that their relationship would not survive if they didn’t deal with the invasive and cruel actions of Kurt’s friends.

Spying Kurt approaching The Lima Bean, Blaine couldn’t help but smile, admiring the effortless grace and perfectly unblemished skin. Kurt seemed to get more beautiful every day and Blaine felt awed every day that Kurt had chosen to be with him. Quite a few other boys at Dalton had made approaches towards Kurt but luckily for Blaine, his boyfriend had either been oblivious to those advances or had simply ignored them.

“Hi, Blaine.” Kurt said with a smile, moving to take the chair opposite his boyfriend.

Blaine handed over Kurt’s coffee saying, “Hey. I got you are coffee and I thought we could share a muffin since you always say you can't eat a whole one.”

“That sounds wonderful. What’s wrong, Blaine?” Kurt said quickly, noticing Blaine looked worried.

Kurt could only think of one reason why Blaine would be uneasy around him and that would be if his was about to announce he didn’t want to continue dating. Kurt felt dread fill his stomach as he waited for Blaine to explain everything, whilst simultaneously searching his memories for anything he could have done that would make Blaine want to dump him. Kurt knew he could be high maintenance but Blaine had known for months before they started dating so he couldn’t see that being the reason. 

“I...I really care about you Kurt,” Blaine said cringing mentally since it sounded like the breakup line out of every cheesy romantic comedy. 

“I feel the same way about you but why are you acting so strange around me?”

Blaine swallowed nervously, “It’s not you, Kurt, really it isn’t. It is New Directions. I want to date you, Kurt, not your friends. I feel like I have to be what they each regard as the perfect boyfriend or else something bad is going to happen. I have spent so long fighting to be myself but I can’t be myself around your friends and it makes me feel so ashamed and tired.”

Kurt took a calming breath as he realised Blaine was suffering because of his friends and that those friends could have destroyed his relationship with his amazing boyfriend. He had no idea why his friends would do something to make Blaine uncomfortable and afraid.

“Honey, just what did New Directions say to you?” Kurt questioned gently.

Blaine didn’t think he could verbalise the threats because just thinking about them made him feel ill. The threats were just like the ones he had faced at his old school that had swiftly become a reality resulting in a head injury that forced him to spend two months off school. Taking the bright pink book from his bag, Blaine silently passed it over and watched as Kurt started reading.

With each page Kurt read, the rage inside of him increased until all he could think about was finding every single member of New Directions to make them apologise to Blaine. It hurt Kurt to know that his friends were trying to ruin his chance of happiness out of what appeared to be some sort of guilt. New Directions had no right to treat Blaine like he was public enemy number one nor did they have the right to try and control his life. Kurt was going to find all of his old Glee club and make sure they realised that they had overstepped their boundaries. Kurt knew he would never be able to forgive them if their actions cost him Blaine. 

Squeezing Blaine’s hand Kurt said earnestly, “I...I can’t believe they did this, Blaine. I'm so sorry and I am going to make sure everyone who wrote in this hate filled book apologises to you and swears never to hurt you. Blaine, please don’t let them ruin what we have. As soon as we finish our coffee I am going to call a meeting for New Directions and make them realise they have no right to do this.”

Blaine gave a shaky smile in response, pleased that Kurt didn’t think he was being melodramatic or was trying to ruin his friendships with the McKinley glee club. He hoped that by talking to Kurt about the irrational actions of New Directions, it would make their relationship stronger because they would be facing the issue of Kurt’s invasive friends together.

Kurt quickly typed a message out onto his phone and sent out a mass text to New Directions asking for them to meet up at his house. Thankfully, his dad and Carol were at work so he didn’t have to worry about them stopping him from making it clear to his friends that they had no right to act like such selfish, cruel asses. Although he and Blaine had not been dating long, he thought that his friends understood that his relationship with Blaine was serious but apparently not.  
*******  
Standing outside the door to the Hudson-Hummel house, Blaine took a deep breath to prepare himself for what might happen. He knew there was a chance that the meeting could end in disaster since he wasn’t sure if New Directions would realise that they had not only hurt him but by writing the book they had shown a complete disregard for Kurt’s strength, independence and ability to take of himself.

Kurt said gently, “Let’s go, Honey. Just let me do the talking, I don’t want them to somehow think that I'm only confronting them because you told me to.”

Holding onto Blaine’s hand, Kurt led the way into his house, stilling at the familiar sound of Rachel’s voice.

Rachel said indignantly, “I know we are all concerned as to why Kurt has asked us all to meet him here but first we have to address the matter of the ridiculous book the Dalton Academy Warblers delivered to myself this morning. The Warblers have no right to imply that we have not been acting in Kurt’s best interests in regard to his relationship with Blaine. We have to make them see how wrong they are.”

“I’ve got this, Rachel. We are going to teach those Warblers not to mess with us,” Puck said angrily.

“Don’t you dare touch them, Puckerman,” Kurt said sternly as he walked into the lounge.

Kurt was pleased to see that all of New Directions apart from Lauren and Matt had attended the meeting. At least he would be able to make the majority of his friends understand just how terrible their actions had been.

“Kurt, is everything okay?” Rachel asked quickly, noticing the angry look in Kurt’s eyes. 

“No, everything is not okay. I just found out that my friends, the people I trust have been threatening my boyfriend and in doing so have tried to take away one of the most important people in my life. Your stupidity could have ended my relationship!”

“Kurt, you don’t understand,” Mercedes protested only to be cut off by Kurt.

Kurt hissed, “No, I don’t understand. I don’t understand how you could do this to me and to Blaine. Do you realise how much pain you have caused? Blaine and I have spent years getting bullied and threatened but you didn’t care about that when you threatened to hurt Blaine. We both left our schools because we had been attacked and you didn’t care about it. Do you know how horrible those threats of violence were, especially to people who have been hurt in the past? You are lucky that it didn’t cause serious mental trauma.”

“We’re just looking out for you, Bro.” Finn said seriously.

Kurt frowned answering, “I can’t believe you, Finn. Now you decide to look out for me after watching me being tormented by Karofsky and the rest of the jocks! Why didn’t you help me then instead of invading my life now when I have never felt so happy, safe and comfortable. I don’t need you trying to make up for your past failings because you can’t make up for them. Nor do I need your attempts at protection when it comes to my relationship with Blaine.” 

Gently squeezing Blaine’s hand Kurt said honestly, “Do you know how much Blaine means to me? For the first time in my life, I am truly happy, but you almost took that happiness away from me and I don’t know if I can forgive you for that. Blaine would never be so cruel to someone, or try to control my life. As for relationships, it is not like any of you have the right to comment on my relationship. I can hardly keep up with the New Directions relationship musical chairs, it seems like you are unable to be in a loving, committed monogamous relationship which is what I want with Blaine. Just because most of you are dating disasters doesn’t mean I am.”

Rachel couldn’t believe Kurt was being so cruel to them. Why couldn’t he see that he needed to be protected from himself? She knew Kurt was too naive when it came to relationships and that Blaine could easily take advantage of her friend. From what she had gathered from conversations with Kurt, Blaine seemed to be a total failure when it came to relationships and clearly had little regard to the feelings of other people since he had known Kurt had feelings for him when he had kissed her during the game of spin the bottle.

Puck snarled angrily, “Don’t push it, Princess.”

Kurt ignored the anger saying, “Puckerman, you are a perfect example of the dysfunctional relationships within New Directions. You and Quinn played around behind Finn’s back, then you used Mercedes to increase your popularity. Of course, the whole time you were hitting on pretty much every girl in the school and hooking up with Santana whenever you felt the urge.”

“Unlike other members of New Directions, Finn and I are in a serious, committed relationship. I just wanted you be in a stable, serious, committed relationship like I have with Finn,” Rachel said seriously.

Kurt said sadly, “Rachel, you and Finn seem to break up more often than I buy scarves, which is saying something. You hardly have a relationship I want to aspire to. I know that you may be operating under some delusion that I need to be protected from Blaine but I don’t. I'm starting to think that I need to be protected from all of you.”

Quinn explained softly, “Kurt, we are just concerned that since you have never been in a relationship before, something could happen that you are not ready for. I don’t want someone to take advantage of you.”

Kurt shook his head, “It would never happen, Quinn. If you all ever listened to me, you would know Blaine has always been a complete gentleman towards me. We have discussed our relationship and boundaries, perhaps you should have done the same when it comes to your own relationships.”

“You have to understand that we were only acting out of love for you. You are our friend and we want you to be happy. We needed to make Blaine see that you have people who will protect you should he hurt you,” Mercedes said looking at her best friend and praying he would feel her sincerity.

Looking at his best friend in disbelief Kurt said, “’Cedes, you of all people should know that I don’t need to be protected Blaine. Sure, Blaine and I might have some arguments in the future but if we do then it is between us. The very idea that you would even think of taking revenge for any hurt he may inflict upon me is disgusting. As for threatening to ruin his future, that is petty, cold-hearted and malicious. I'm not sure I want to be friends with people who would do this without a thought as to the pain it would inflict and how easily they could ruin someone’s life.”

Tina couldn’t help but lower her head in understanding, Kurt was right, they had messed up but they couldn’t turn back time. All she could do was apologise and find some way to make it up to her friend.

Tina said sincerely, “Kurt and Blaine, I am sorry. I should have stayed out of your relationship, I know how much it hurts when people interfere. I should have trusted in your ability to take care of yourself, Kurt and I should have gotten to know you, Blaine before condemning you for actions you might take against Kurt.” 

“Thank you, Tina. I would like the chance to get to know you,” Blaine said with a nod of acknowledgement.

Blaine was starting to feel that everything might work out and that Kurt wouldn’t lose some of his friends but looking at some members of New Directions, he was unsure if they realised just how despicable their behaviour was. Blaine could kind of forgive Finn’s comment in the book because he could understand that the tall teen was just looking out for his brother. He couldn’t find it in his heart to forgive the others at that moment but perhaps he would be able to forgive them in time. 

Santana said commandingly, “Quit it with the drama queen act, Tinkerbell. You should be happy that we are looking out for you, let’s face it you are a totally inexperienced when it comes to dating so you’ll need us to help you out.”

“If I needed your help, I would have asked. Now I think you are the last people I would ask for help. Apologise to Blaine, now or our friendships are over. I can’t be around people who show such callous disregard for other people.”

“I'm sorry, Kurtie. I just didn’t want you to be sad and since you are my best ex-boyfriend, I wanted to make sure your Dolphin-Bird takes care of you.”

Kurt nodded in acceptance, understanding that Brittany probably didn’t realise the consequences of her actions. He knew it was probably Santana who encouraged her to write it in the first place. He would probably never be able to truly hold a grudge against her.

“I'm sorry too,” Mercedes said grudgingly, knowing she had to apologise if she wanted to keep her friendship with Kurt.

Mercedes still didn’t completely trust Blaine with her best friend’s heart but that was probably just because Kurt hadn’t been with the boy for very long and she knew how much Kurt had invested in his relationship with Blaine. Her friend had been hurt before and she didn’t know how much pain he would be able to take before he was irrevocably broken.

“I can understand you may feel our instruction book for Blaine was very strongly worded but we had to make sure he understood our message. Kurt, I won’t apologise for trying to look after you as one would expect from a friend. However, I will apologise for not checking the warnings about the consequences should Blaine act in an unseemly manner were not too graphic.”

Disappointed Kurt said, “That’s just not good enough, Rachel. Rachel, I don’t want to talk to you for a while until I have processed your actions. I want you to truly think about what you have done.”

Rachel protested, “Kurt, I'm your best friend.”

“A best friend wouldn’t do that to me. You can consider us to be nothing more than acquaintances until you realise just what a spoilt, unfeeling harridan you have been,” Kurt said honestly.

Rachel stared at her friend in disbelief but she knew that given time, Kurt would be her friend again, she just had to wait until Blaine messed up. Rachel had a feeling it would probably happen soon since Kurt had confided in her that Blaine could be clueless when it came to relationships.

“I'm sorry, Kurt. I guess I owe you an apology too, Blaine.” Artie said softly.

Kurt smiled at one of his oldest friends saying, “Thank you, Artie.”

Ashamed that he could have ruined Kurt and Blaine’s relationship Sam said, “So am I, man.”

“I am sorry,” Quinn said seriously before elbowing Puck to prompt him to say something..

Quinn hoped that Kurt and Blaine understood her apology was to the both of them because they had both been hurt by her actions. Quinn was too ashamed to go into detail about just what she had written in the book so all she felt comfortable with was a simple sorry. She just hoped Kurt and Blaine would give her the chance to make up for her mistakes in the future. Quinn knew she should have waited to see if Blaine did something hurtful to Kurt before condemning him but she had been caught up her memories of just how a seemingly wonderful boyfriend could break your heart without thinking about it as Finn had done to her.

Puck didn’t feel guilty or sorry for his actions but as an apologising would stop Kurt from ranting he said, “Yeah, sorry but I will still be watching your boyfriend in case he fucks up.”

Puck didn’t feel sorry because he had simply been telling the truth, he would do anything and use everything in his arsenal to protect his friends and Kurt had slowly become his friend. 

Finn knew Kurt was telling the truth when he said they would no longer be friends if he didn’t apologise to Blaine for his actions but he didn’t want to lie because Kurt would have caught him. He was serious when he had threatened to hurt Blaine if he should upset Kurt. While he wouldn’t be as he had described in the book but he had written his rule and warning with the understanding that a physical threat sounded better than saying he would just yell at Blaine and stopping him from ever seeing Kurt again.

Finn said seriously, “Kurt, don’t freak out but I am not going to apologise to Blaine because it is my job as your brother to protect you and I'm sure Blaine gets that.”

Blaine smiled saying, “I do. Finn, you need to know that I'm serious about my relationship with Kurt. I am not going to hurt him.”

“You better not,” Finn warned.

Kurt announced, “I'm pleased you all apologised but if any of you does anything like that again, I am going to cut you out of my life completely. I don’t want to be around people like that. Now, I’ve got to go. Blaine’s got reservations at Crystal’s.”

With a quick wave of goodbye Kurt and Blaine walked out of the house, holding hands. They both felt calmer now that they had confronted the cruel, heartless actions of the people Kurt called friends. The future was looking a little brighter now that they had one less battle on their hands in their fight to have their relationship accepted by their family and friends. The biggest battle was yet to come, getting Blaine’s father to acknowledge and accept their relationship but Kurt held strong to the belief that they would be successful. 

The End.


End file.
